This invention relates to improved modular swimming pool construction. While modules formed of various compositions such as wood or metal are not precluded from the contemplation of the present invention, the invention preferably embodies modules of synthetic resinous compositions and most advantageously foamed compositions. The modules which comprise essentially the wall panels and braces and optionally additional elements such as deck panels, coping and the like are designed for use in various shapes and contours of pools such as rectangular, round, oval, and "kidney" shaped, and various free-form contoured pools.
Ordinarily, in constructing pools in accordance with the prior art, the cost increases significantly when a customer selects a pool which is other than rectangular in shape. In order to provide a pool having a special shape, it has been necessary generally to design specially the entire structure which was tailored to the desired shape--this results in higher costs and requires a greater consumption of time which is an even more costly factor. Furthermore, with pools of shapes other than rectangular, the difficulties of erecting it are compounded by the fact that labor of relatively greater skill is needed for the installation, and such labor is in short supply, particularly when called upon sporadically as frequently occurs in the swimming pool construction field.